Trouble Always Comes His Way
by Azarathean
Summary: When a simple interview gets Clark hurt.
1. Default Chapter

Trouble Always Comes His Way

Authors note: This is my first story and this chapter is kinda slow but trust me it dose get better!! Plez review!!!!

Chapter One

Clark Kent sat up in bed, stretching lazily and yawned. He pulled off the covers and staggered down the hallway to the bathroom.

As he brushed his teeth he started to get a bad felling in the pit of his stomach. The kinds of feeling like you've been going in circles to fast. "Not this again." He grabbed the sink as his feet left the ground and his body started flouting in mid air.

For the past week or so instead of _waking up_ flouting he was know flouting during the day too. And he had no control over it; he was surprised that Chloe hadn't noticed him when it had started while he was in the Torch office helping her. It was only because Pete had walk in and had saved him that she hadn't.

So there he was again, hanging on for dear life when his stomach stopped flipping and he landed with a resounding crash. As he stood back up he examined the sink. Were his hands had been there was know hole the size of his hands had grabbed a hold. "Great. Dad's going to kill me!"

He super-sped back to his room and grabbed his backpack stuffing his books inside. Then headed down stairs.


	2. 2 School

Authors note: Here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it! Plez review! :)

Chapter 2

School

"Clark! Wait up!"

Clark turned around to see Chloe weaving her way through the school crowd waving her hand at him. He waited for her to catch up. "What is it?"

I just thought I ought to tell you Pete and I are getting together at his house to study ……. Well?"

"Well what?"

She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling "Simple english Clark are you going to join us or not?"

"You never asked me if I wanted to join you and Pete, you just told me you and Pete were studying together."

She sighed "Then why would I bring up the subject if I wasn't going to ask?"

"I don't know."

"Oh Clark you can be so naïve."

"I am not!"

"Your not what?" said Pete walking up behind them

"Chloe thinks I'm naive just because she _told _me you and her were studying together and I didn't take it like a question." Clark replied

"Well I say he's got you there Chloe." said Pete

"Well I just thought…" she was interrupted by the bell. There was silence for a while when they were headed to their classes when Chloe said "Clark, did you have that interview with the cook, Mr. Bic today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to go with you so I can prove that their putting meteor rooks in some of the food that their giving us."

Clark shook his head "They aren't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He hadn't been felling sick whenever he was in the lunchroom, but he had to admit the food they gave was pretty weird.

"Here's my stop, see ya'll at lunch." Pete said as he joined another crowd that was streaming into a classroom.

Clark looked at his watch and his eyebrows went up "Man! I'm late for English! See you latter Chloe!" he said as he sped down the hallway leaving her looking after him.


	3. 3 The Accident

Authors Note: Sorry it toke me a while to update my story, with school it's taken me a while. I relies in my first chapter there was some bad spelling and sentence management, so sorry! This chapter is longer then my first two, hope you like it! Plez review!

Chapter 3 The Accident

"Mr. Bic!" Clark looked around the school kitchen." That's strange." He muttered "Mr. Bic is always in the kitchen." He thought about x-raying the room when Chloe came through the door behind him

"Hey Clark!" she glanced around "Where's Mr. Bic?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

Chloe grinned and her eyes started to twinkle. "Come on! Lets see what we can find!"

"You mean snoop?"

"Yes! Now help me, I can't get to the top shelves."

Clark reached up and grabbed a jar from the top. "What if Mr. Bic finds us snooping. Remember what happened to the last kid who did that?"

"Of course I do." Chloe said as she opened the jar and looked inside.

"Mr. Bic caught Benjamin Gram snagging cookies and chased him throughout the entire school with a frying pan."

Chloe giggled as she handed him back the jar "Here, put this back and grab something else."

Clark glared at her as he grabbed the jar and put it back." Why do I have to get the stuff at the top. Why can't we snoop lower?"

"Because Clark, people hide things were they think people can't get to. It's a common fact."

Clark grabbed a small lead box that had been behind the jar. He looked at it as Chloe came over "What is it?" she asked. "I don't know." Clark replied. The box wasn't very big and it had a small lock on it.

"It's got to be important!" Chloe said as she started to look around. "What are you doing!" Clark hissed as she started pulling all sorts of stuff out of the drawers she was searching in. "I'm looking for something to pick that lock with. Now come over here and help me please!"

Clark rolled his eyes as he walked over. He could have easily just opened it up, but decided he didn't exactly want to be interrogated just then. He stuffed the box into his jacket pocket and walked over to the little island in the middle of the kitchen.

They were searching for about two minuets when Clark found some curled up wire in the closet (with help of his x-ray vision) and broke a piece off, claming that he'd found it next to the coil.

Clark placed the box on the counter and Chloe started picking the lock. _Snap! _The lock broke and she grinned at him. "Alright lets see what's inside." She opened it and suddenly lights were bursting in front of Clarks eyes and his stomach started to jump around. He looked at the box and sure enough there were meteor rocks in it, except it was liquefied and in little glass jars with the dropper lids. Clark took hurried steps backwards until he started felling better.

Chloe didn't notice Clark's hasty retreat though. "Wow! I thought that maybe they might be experimenting with meteor rocks but it was just a theory!" she whipped out her camera as Clark started rummaging back on the top shelf. His hands knocked into some more jars and instantly broke. As he got farther along the shelf trying not to break any more he started to feel slightly queasy. He ignored it though, thinking it was probably just Chloe moving the meteor rocks behind him.

"You wanna know what I think." Said Chloe from over at the counter were she was writing away in her notebook and glanced at Clark. He craned his neck around to look at her while his hand kept moving along the shelf.

"What?"

"I don't even think the school board knows about this."

"Why do you say that?" there was that feeling again…

"Because we would have a lot more meteor freaks running around. This looks like a private stash."

Clarks eyes widened in alarm "Are you saying that Mr. Bic is experimenting with this stuff in here?"

"Who knows, it could be anyone!"

Suddenly he crashed through another jar and found out what was making him feel so bad. Meteor liquid poured down his right arm. He screamed, jumping back as the rest of the jar fell, and collapsed to the floor. The meteor fluid was burning through his skin and he started to bleed. "Get it off! Get it off!" he yelled.

Chloe ran and got three dish towels and started rubbing off the liquid. He wanted to scream but clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Some of the pain was starting to subside. "Clark. Clark! CLARK!" he heard Chloe calling his name and shaking his good shoulder. He opened his eyes. "Chloe…" he was so weak, but he had to get her to drag him out of there. "please… you've gotta...get me…out of here."

She nodded, and grabbing him underneath the armpits, dragged him through the door. He moaned as pain shout up and down his arm. He heard foot steps, gasps, and hurried talk. Then he saw Chloe kneeling beside him taking his left hand and telling him that everything was going to be alright.

But he knew it wasn't alright because as hard as he tried to focus on Chloe's face and voice the darkness crept over and everything went black.


End file.
